This Won't Hurt an Ed
"This Won't Hurt an Ed" is the 13th episode of Season 5 and the 115th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy and Ed find out Kevin has a fear of needles through his medical file. They then decide to put this to their advantage by declaring to the other kids that it is Booster Shot Day. Kevin after finding out about this tries hard in hiding this secret, but Ed and Eddy do everything they can to make sure that he can't. Plot Edd has recently volunteered for a new job in the school: a nurse's assistant. Part of his job entails making sure everything is in order. To help him with this, he's brought his friends along, but they'd rather goof around than actually help him–at least until lunchtime rolls around, at which point Ed gleefully reminds him of Whopper Weiner Wednesday. Edd, having finished his work, is ready to head out, but the Eds hear cheering from the hallway. Kevin is apparently the greatest basketball player in school and a hero to the kids, much to Eddy's displeasure. Edd leaves Ed alone to try to console Eddy, an action which quickly proves to be a bad idea, as Ed soon enough starts playing around and ends up slamming into a cabinet of files. The files fly everywhere, and as Edd scurries to clean them up, Eddy calmly picks up Kevin's file and begins reading. He learns that Kevin has a fear of needles, and plans on using this against his rival–that is, until Edd stops him. Meanwhile in the cafeteria, the kids are enjoying their wiener lunch and Kevin then arrives, grabbing some hotdogs very quickly, making the kids praising him. Then Ed and Eddy arrive at the cafeteria, bringing some piles of leaflets. While the kids are insulting and laughing at them, Eddy and Ed begin to inform the kids about a vaccination. Ed is then spreading some leaflets. Kevin doesn't believe this until he looks at the booster shot day leaflet, beginning to become frightened. Seeing Eddy poke Rolf's wiener, Kevin faints, leaving the others almost in panic. Kevin then pretends to be called by the coach and leaves the cafeteria. The kids have also become scared due to the mentioning of a booster shot day. After Eddy talks about the booster shot day, Ed screams, running in the hallway in fear of needles. Eddy bangs Ed's head with his clipboard and stated that it was a joke for Kevin. The two then see Kevin in the hallway. Kevin later goes to the bathroom. He faces himself to a mirror and tries to assure himself it is just a dumb needle, but he sees many booster shot day leaflets on the mirror, making him more frightened. He then hears Ed and Eddy arriving so he goes into the vent, in which they laugh at for a bit. As Kevin goes through the vent, he sees Ed pops out with a needle on his head (which was really a clip on). Eddy and Ed then prepare for making the booster shot stand. Nazz and Rolf sees them with a curious look. The bell rings and Edd is finally finish setting back the files. As he approaches, he suddenly bumps into Jonny, showing his butt and tells Edd to be next for his vaccination. Edd is shocked then tells Jonny to make himself decent. Then, he sees the other kids in terror about the booster shot day. He later look at a leaflet, making him ponder if today is booster shot day. Meanwhile, Kevin is still running in the vent in panic and as Eddy calls him, they began to showing Kevin a large fluke injection made of junk material. This makes Kevin run until he falls on the ground. He is then cornered by Eddy and Ed, who prepare to use the giant booster, but Edd then suddenly appears and reminds Eddy that today is not a booster shot day. Hearing this, Kevin becomes really angry that Eddy was using his fear of needles as a big joke, which of course means it's payback time and a jab in the arm for Eddy. However, before he can inflict violence on Eddy with a golf club, Edd stops him and tells him he has a better solution of punishment for Eddy that will not inflict violence but will still benefit to Kevin. Eddy sneaks away while Kevin eagerly listens to Edd's idea. Later, Kevin is shown reading a pamphlet called Buddy Booster that explains on how vaccines are not actually painful to people which helps him remove his fear over needles. He is then called into the nurse's office by Edd. Kevin notes the pamphlet isn't such a bad read and slides the pamphlet back in with the rest of the pamphlets. Edd states he can takes notes, but Kevin goes in and tells Edd to not push it. Ed then arrives, dragging Eddy along. Edd informs Eddy that the latter will be receiving a booster shot as punishment for using a booster shot day as a joke, as well as to help Kevin (who will be watching the injection, much to his delight) get over his fear of needles. Seeing the nurse preparing the needle, Eddy runs away but he is grabbed by Ed again and dragged into the office while Kevin watches with glee. Eddy unsuccessfully begs the nurse not to give him a booster shot, screaming that he is too young. The sight of the needle causes Ed to freak out and run out of the office, but he quickly takes the lollipop with him before leaving. Eddy screams that he hates needles and the episode ends with Kevin laughing at Eddy's misfortune. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': watching Ed inflate his face with the blood pressure cuff "Gee, nice head, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': "Whopper Wiener Wednesday, Double D!" ---- *'Edd': despairingly at the mess on the floor "Oh dear. Do you have any idea how long it took me to arrange in alphanumerical order those confidential student files, Ed? Do you?" Ed: "Was it longer than a bread box?" ---- *'Kevin': as Rolf kicks him "Hey man, what gives?" Rolf: "Rolf honors Kevin with the Posterior Punt of Praise!" ---- *'Jimmy': adoringly at Kevin "He's so dexterous!" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy and Ed in their medical outfits "Well, if it ain't Florence Dorkendale and Nurse Twerpenstein." ---- *'Ed': "Tell 'em to line up in the gym, bonehead! Did I do good, Eddy?" Eddy: "Shut up, stupid!" Ed: "That's my line, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': "Needle? Run away! Evil! Pointy! Bad for Ed, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': to freak Kevin out "We'd better sterilize these sharp needles, Ed." Ed: "Say they're big, monobrow!" ---- *'Rolf': to Edd "Double D Ed-Boy, Rolf begs you, take this jar of Mama's spicy olive balls and be quick with your pain-filled poke." ---- *'Ed': sagely "A good buttock finds its own bench, Eddy!" ---- *'Eddy': he gets his shot by Nurse Prowse "I hate needles!" ---- *'Jonny': "Me an Plank are next, nurse assistant Double D!" down pants and shows Edd his bare butt Edd: covering face with book "GOOD LORD, JONNY! MAKE YOURSELF DECENT, MAN!" ---- *'Eddy': "Who's the big shot now, huh?! Get it?! Big, shot!" menacingly "I'm too good!" Kevin: "That was really funny, Dorky! So I guess it's my turn right? Kiss your face goodbye, loser!" Trivia/Goofs * When Ed smashes into the filing shelves in the nurse's office, the files come out, but between the Eds smashing into the shelf and Edd's lecture about "alpha-numerical order," you can see that there is a person in a photo with the name of 'Ryan.' You can also see a picture of a boy named James. *This is the second time Kevin revealed his fear that the Eds (or Ed and Eddy) are trying to get him. The first time was "See No Ed" where Kevin was afraid that they were trying to scam the kids when they were apparently not seen, but this time they do it on purpose. *Kevin loses his fear of needles after seeing Eddy get a shot. *The name for a fear of needles is called "Trypanophobia", as mentioned by Edd. The only ones who don't appear to have this fear are: **Edd **Jonny **Plank *This episode marks the fourth time, anyone, Jonny in this case, has ever dropped their pants, but got censored. The first time was the Eds in "Pop Goes the Ed," Rolf in "Rent-a-Ed" and Eddy in "A Case of Ed." *Nazz mentions her mother again in the series. *Kevin called Eddy 'Florence Dorkendale' and Ed 'Nurse Twerpenstein' respectively. This is a reference to Florence Nightingale and Dr. Frankenstein respectively *The nurse's office is first and only seen in this episode. *This is one of the few episodes where Edd works out a peaceful resolution with Kevin. *The nurse's arm is seen fixing Eddy's needle, marking the third time an adult's hand is seen in the fifth season. *Edd works as a nurse assistant in the nurse's office at Peach Creek Jr. High. *'Running Gags': :#Ed and Eddy messing around in the doctor's office. :#Ed and Eddy scaring the kids and Kevin with the needles. :#Kevin desperately trying to evade Ed and Eddy. :#People lining up for their booster shot. :#Ed mistaking the lines he and Eddy rehearsed. *We learn needles are, or were, Kevin's biggest fear. *'Rolf's customs in this episode': The Posterior Punt of Praise is like a victory commemoration to someone's good deed or accomplishment. *There are no scams in this episode. *81st time Lee and Marie are absent. *80th time May is absent. *The Whopper Wiener Wednesday event could prove the episode's time setting was Wednesday. *Kevin's last name might possibly be Dorn, which can be seen on his medical record. If so, he is one of the few people with last names, the others being Nazz and the Kankers. *As the pamphlet at the end states, vaccines don't actually hurt if you just relax your muscles long enough for it to be taken. Gallery Kevin-golfclub.jpg|"Now, I will smack your brains out!" Kevin hurt.jpg|"Dude, are you OK?" "No" Giant Booster Shot.png|Looks safe to me! Nurse.jpg|This won't hurt a bit (until I shove it in your arm!) imagesCAMIPLL7.jpg|"WHOPPER WIENER WEDNESDAY, DOUBLE D!" Wooper_Wiener_Wednesday_PNG.png|Hot doggin', in more ways than one! Double D's Name Tag.jpg|Nurse Assistant Eddward "Double D"'s name tag Kevin's Folder.jpg|The inside of Kevin's medical record Booster Shot Day Flier.jpg|The Booster Shot Day flier Needle Brain.jpg|''NEEDLE BRAIN! OUCH!!'' File:185px-Supply_Cabinet.jpg|The nurse's supply cabinet Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 5